1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cellular wireless networks, and more particularly to the loading of multiple physical layer modes to service a cellular wireless network.
2. Related Art
Wireless networks re known. Cellular wireless networks support wireless communication services in many populated areas of the world. While wireless networks were initially constructed to service voice circuit-switched voice communications, they are now called upon to support packet-switched data communications as well.
The transmission of packetized data communications within a wireless network places different demands on networks than does the transmission of voice communications. Voice communications require a sustained bandwidth with minimum signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and continuity requirements. Data communications, on the other hand, typically are latency tolerant but have higher total throughput requirements. Conventional circuit-switched wireless networks were designed to support the well-known voice communication requirements. Thus, wireless networks (as well as conventional circuit switched telephone networks) have been adapted to service data communications, with such adaptation providing mixed results.
As the variety of devices that support wireless communications both on a circuit-switched basis and on a packet-switched basis are increasing, as well as devices having multiple modes of operation to support voice and multimedia communications. With respect to the infrastructure to support these devices, the ability to service all manners of circuit and packet communications exist while sustaining the Quality of Service, and complying with the Service Level Agreements despite the load placed upon components of the network infrastructure.
Thus, there exists a need for traffic load balancing of multiple physical layer modes of an air interface protocol architecture to accommodate the varying single-mode and multi-mode mobile terminals that may be present within a wireless communications system.